


País das Maravilhas

by Amurat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurat/pseuds/Amurat
Summary: Estarem juntos e sorrindo enquanto apoiavam um ao outro nas dificuldades, este era o país das maravilhas de ambos.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	País das Maravilhas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karen_AS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen_AS/gifts).



> Feliz dia dos namorados meu amor <3  
> Como é nosso primeiro dia dos namorados quis escrever alguma coisa pra você, não ficou lá essas coisas, mas o que conta é a intenção, né? Eu sei que tu vai dizer que ta ótimo mesmo assim, mas na minha opinião você merece mais, muito mais.  
> Fiz essa fic de frans porque acho que tanto Undertale quanto esse casal tem bastante significado pra gente, afinal foi isso que nos uniu. E o que Tobias Raposa une, diabo nenhum nesse mundo separa :v  
> Queria fazer um textinho bem gay pra você, mas sou ruim demais com as palavras pra conseguir fazer algo descente (um escritor ruim com palavras, quem diria :v). Então... obrigado por ter nascido e por me amar?? Bem, você sabe que eu te amo e espero poder te dizer isso pessoalmente o mais rápido possível. Feliz dia dos namorados meu docinho de leite <3

Sentada à sombra da árvore, Frisk acariciava o pelo macio do gato que dormia calmamente sobre seu colo. A saia azul de seu vestido agora estava coberta por pelos roxos, mas ela não poderia se importar menos, pois seu foco nesse momento estava completamente no rosto adormecido de Sans.

Ele estava sorrindo, mas isso por si só não era algo inédito, afinal, ele não ficou conhecido por todo o País das Maravilhas como “o gato risonho” atoa. Sans estava sempre sorrindo, porém, seu sorriso não era de felicidade ou mesmo de amargura, era apenas um sorriso vazio, sem nenhuma emoção por trás. A maioria das pessoas não sabia desse fato, mas Frisk foi capaz de descobrir após algum tempo conversando com Sans, afinal, ela também costumava dar aquele tipo de sorriso no passado.

Na verdade, eventualmente a garota ainda sorria daquela forma, apenas para tentar tranquilizar as pessoas ao seu redor. Este foi um dos inúmeros motivos que a levou a querer saber mais sobre o gato, ela queria descobrir o que havia por trás daquele vazio e quem sabe, ter um vislumbre de como era o sorriso verdadeiro do famoso gato risonho.

De fato, Frisk acabou descobrindo como Sans se parecia quando sorria de verdade, o sorriso era bem mais discreto do que os falsos e vazios, entretanto muito mais belo e caloroso. Infelizmente as ocasiões onde Sans sorria assim eram um pouco raras, mas o importante era que elas existissem. 

Frisk era vista pela maioria como a grande heroína que poderia salvar a tudo e a todos, porém, ela era apenas uma garota normal e como tal não poderia resolver o problema de todo mundo, inclusive de Sans. Entretanto, talvez fosse isso uma das coisas que mais gostava nele, o fato do gato estar ciente de que Frisk não poderia salvá-lo sozinha e tampouco esperar isso dela. Tudo o que Sans queria era a garota ao seu lado e Frisk também o queria ao seu lado. 

Estarem juntos e sorrindo enquanto apoiavam um ao outro nas dificuldades, este era o país das maravilhas de ambos.


End file.
